Possessed
by TrickyFrog
Summary: A sword fighting lesson between Elliot and Oz goes horribly wrong. Elliot x Oz if you close your ears, but if not, Jack x Glenn.


I have to apologize to XanimexotakuX. I'm sorry! I tried to write an Elliot/Oz fic for you and it failed! *tears* If you close your ears then maybe that'll help? Haha~ I'm sorry, but I hope you like it.

Anyway, I'm aware the idea is built on theories and what-not, but I thought it fit perfectly for my table, so I went with it. If Glenn seems moody it's cause this is a "first meeting" since his death.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Oz was still in shock Elliot had agreed to this. He could have asked Break. He even could have asked Oscar, but no, he decided he'd use every last ounce of luck he had on Elliot.

Elliot stood across from him, his practice sword in hand. "Tch-at least you know how to hold the damn thing."

Oz smirked. _So far, so good._ "Like I said, I've been taught the basics and what not, but I've never actually been in battle."

"Not even sparring? What the hell kind of teacher did you have?"

Oz thought back, trying to remember. Oscar had shown him form, but other than that, he had learned a lot of other things from some old guy and books. Gilbert had refused to spar with him. Oz felt himself smile at the memory of Gilbert nearly in tears refusing to point a sword at his master.

"You done?"

Oz shook his head as if to shake away the memory, "Yes, ready."

"Now, the only way to get past that little problem of yours is to actually spar. We'll fight, and throughout the fight I'll stop and tell you what you're doing wrong."

Oz nodded, coming at Elliot immediately, swinging his sword down hard.

"Too slow." Elliot easily dodged the sword.

Oz stepped back to recover but froze when he felt the smooth wood of the practice sword to his throat.

"Annnd, I've already killed you." _Too easy. _Elliot pulled the sword away and watched Oz relax a little. "Never step backwards; always step to the side. Look." He rested the practice sword on Oz's shoulder and took a couple steps back until it was resting there only be the tip, "You can't move backwards this far in a short amount of time. No matter what, my sword will reach you. At least in moving to the side, you have a fifty percent chance of escaping." Elliot sounded like he had been an instructor for years.

Oz nodded, "I get it."

"Alright, try again." The Nightray slipped out of the helpful teacher tone he had adopted for his explanation and once again sounded annoyed to be there.

Oz tried not to let it get to him. If there was a moment when he didn't sound that way that must have meant Elliot was at least some-what enjoying this.

Oz came at Elliot again, this time faking an attack to the front and then attacking Elliot's left. Elliot blocked the attack easily, but they actually began to exchange hits this time, both of them working offensively and defensively.

"You aren't . . . going easy on me are you?" Oz said between blows.

Elliot said nothing. He wasn't going easy on Oz at all._ Just beginner's luck . . ._

"There." Strike two for Oz. Elliot had crouched down below him, thus sending his sword up from below, and again making perfect contact with his neck.

"You have to use levels, Vessalius." The older of the two was breathing hard, but he wasn't through yet. He was finally getting into this.

"It's Oz."

Elliot motioned Oz to come at him a third time, now even more determined. He was really enjoying this, and he was grateful to Elliot for helping him. They continued to fight, their adrenaline kicking in and forcing them further. Each of them broke out in a sweat.

Suddenly Elliot fell back, caught off guard as he tripped backwards. Oz didn't hesitate to take advantage of the Ngihtray's temporary clumsiness, and he was on him a second, knocking the sword from his hands and planting the wooden sword at his throat.

"Got cha'." He was breathing heavily on top of Elliot.

"Hm-You only got away with that 'cause I tripped." Elliot tried to catch his breath, his sword now a foot out of his reach on the dirt ground.

Oz grinned, "Not my fault you tripped."

"Whatever-" Oz looked down at Elliot as a curious expression crossed his face. Elliot had stopped mid sentence and had his eyes closed.

"Elliot?"

There was no response, but Elliot was still breathing the same way he had been, he just seemed overly calm which made little sense when compared to his usual demeanor.

"Elliot?"

He opened his eyes, and Oz stared. Looking back at him was someone he hadn't expected. Fear set in as his eyes grew wide.

"_Excuse me."_ Oz felt Jack's consciousness stir within him out of nowhere; again shoving him aside as he did the first time without warning. Oz watched his back disappear into darkness, but instead of only hearing what was going on outside of his mind, this time, he could see it, feel it, everything. It was as if he still existed as himself, but he just wasn't controlling anything he said or did or _felt_.

"Glenn." He felt Jack move his lips, and the name that emitted from them shocked him. There was a tight sensation in his chest, and it took him a second to realize the emotions that were running through him weren't even his own. He became scared suddenly. This had never happened before. He had never felt everything like this while his ancestor was in control of his body. It was like the two of them had become one person, but Oz was the one who didn't belong.

"_Jack! Jack what is this?"_ There was no response. Oz knew why. The feelings that were crashing into him, being force fed into his heart and mind, were far too strong to focus on anything else. Oz could remember his first encounter with Glenn, and what he was feeling now, what Jack was feeling now; it was all entirely different.

"You came out." Elliot felt the words leave his mouth. Shock and fear ran through him at his loss of control, but they quickly turned to anger. He tried to move his eyes, to speak, to push the Vessalius off of him, to reach for his sword, anything to prove that his body still belonged to him, but nothing happened.

Jack didn't move from his place on top of Glenn. Their eyes were locked on to one another's, and despite those eyes not belonging to them, their consciousness still shone through. Jack could not see the youngest Nightray brother, and Glenn could not see the boy whose existence was a sin.

Their faces were still a mere inches away. Before he could stop himself, his feelings overwhelmed his now trembling borrowed body, and he leaned down to plant a soft remorseful and loving open mouthed kiss onto Glenn's lips.

Oz was trembling as he felt his lips to Elliot's, his own feelings of shock still mixing together with Jack's overpowering and nameless ones. The younger Vessalius couldn't understand what his ancestor was feeling, what he was feeling through him, and the kiss only confused him more.

Elliot felt an anger boil up inside him even stronger than the one he had already been feeling, _"What the hell is this?!"_ He tried to scream, but his body did not respond. Instead, as he saw Oz pull away slightly, he felt his teeth bite down hard into the boy's lower lip. He tasted blood.

Glenn refused to let go, the taste of blood falling into his mouth only encouraging him to bite down harder.

Jack gasped, his heart rate speeding up. He began to breathe harder to make up for it. He kept his eyes opened and locked on Glenn's dark orbs.

Finally Glenn let go, taking advantage of the now weakened body on top of him, he pulled the sword easily from out of Jack's hands and tossed it aside. He rolled over quickly so that he was on top of Jack, straddling his hips.

Oz tried to close his eyes, but could not. He tried to recede into some dark corner of his own mind, but he could not. For some reason he was being forced to witness all of this, to feel all of this. There was only one choice. He let go. Oz felt like he was being surrounded by something familiar, and it was comforting, if only for a brief moment. He looked up into Elliot's face, now understanding the emotions he had been submerged in.

Elliot felt his right hand wrap tightly around Oz's neck, but inside he made no protest. The anger he was feeling was so familiar to him, that it became easy to give in to it. He couldn't tell if the person inside him was taking him over forcing him to choke the Vessalius, or if they had simply decided to do so together.

Glenn lifted Jack's borrowed body up by the neck until the ends of Oz's hair were barely touching the ground only to slam Jack back into the hard dirt again. Jack made a quick choking noise in surprise.

"You kill me then you kiss me?" Glenn tightened his hold on Jack, causing Jack to finally start panicking when he realized he could no longer breathe. Squinting his eyes shut, he tried to reach his hands out to Glenn but felt nothing but air. Jack's arms dropped from above and fell at his sides.

Jack opened his eyes, pleading, "Don't do this . . . to Oz."

Glenn loosened his grip. "That boy . . ."

Elliot's fingers relaxed, his hand now moving to touch the side of Oz's face.

Jack didn't move, his faith in his friend boundless. Jack leaned in to Glenn's hand and closed his eyes a minute, enjoying the tenderness.

Glenn's voice caused him to look up again, "With what you're doing to that boy, Jack, we're really no different, are we?" His index finger traced over Jack's upper lip causing him to blush. Jack knew they were the same; that truly they'd always been the same, but for entirely different reasons. His guilt for not realizing that until Glenn was gone seemed endless. "We're monsters- you and I."

" . . . I'll become whatever I have to . . . Glenn."

_For you to remain yourself, I'll do anything._ Oz could not tell if the thought belonged to himself or Jack, and wondered if there was a difference anymore.

Glenn glared, finally deciding to punch his friend hard across the face, his knuckles hitting just above Jack's left jaw. "You ruined everything! Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?!" Glenn's anger was clear, even as his next words grew quiet and cold, "You followed me . . . even after death-you followed me." He touched his hand softly to the spot where he had just hit his friend, regretful of his actions.

Jack was quiet, trying to recover from the pain, but only a little scared until Glenn touched him again with tenderness all too nostalgic.

"Why?" Still the anger did not subside, and Elliot felt the adrenaline pumping through his body, far stronger than the lesson he had been giving Oz only moments before.

Jack looked back at Glenn, half of his face pink with pain, his lips and chin stained by blood. He smiled softly, like a whisper, and spoke directly, knowing his words would be understood, "You wanted me to . . . . . . I wanted to."

Glenn's lips were on his instantly, aggressive and forceful.

_I hate you for this._ Elliot heard the thought within his mind as he felt his lips to Oz's own. Belonging to him or not, he agreed with the statement completely.

"Gl-uh," Jack kissed back passionately, his hands going to Glenn's short hair. It wasn't how he remembered it, but he let it go, opening his mouth to let Glenn inside.

Glenn wanted to devour Jack, to take him entirely until there was nothing left. Jack was the last thing keeping him human, and he hated him for that. His friend's eagerness only encouraged and aroused him more. He pulled him up off the ground in a sitting position, reaching to slide his fingers into the space on his scalp where his plait began only to find his fingers slip through short hair.

With Glenn in his lap, Jack felt his length go erect, blushing further as it brushed at Glenn's own erection through their clothes. Glenn broke the kiss and traced Jack's lips with his tongue, licking away at the red liquid and tasting iron in his mouth.

"Glenn . . ." Hearing his name part from those lips, Glenn lost himself. In that single word Jack had said to him so many things, each one something Glenn hated loving to hear. He pressed his mouth to his again hungry with lust and desire. The Baskerville ripped away at the shirt Jack was wearing too impatient to bother with buttons.

Jack pressed their mouths together harder, moaning with pleasure. This time he was the one to break the kiss, gasping for air, his eyes shut and he leaned his head back, exposing his neck and chest as his shirt slid from his shoulders as though he were in a trance.

That's when Glenn saw it. His hand went to it suddenly, and the contact broke Jack from his daze. They looked at the seal, and then each other, mirrored thoughts running through their mind. Jack saw Elliot, and Glenn saw a wide-eyed Oz.

"You belong to me-Jack Vessalius."

They both receded back into their borrowed bodies.

The two boys stayed where they were. Oz was keeping himself up with all of his weight on his hands, his arms straight and behind him. Elliot was still straddled over Oz, his right hand on the boy's chest. The both of them continued to catch their breath. It wasn't until their eyes met that they realized they were once again themselves, and had gained control of their own bodies once again.

Elliot was the first to react, pulling his hand back from Oz's chest as though he'd been burned.

"Elliot-"

He was up off of Oz in seconds, his eyes wide, and Glenn's anger still pulling from all corners of his mind, "Stay the hell away from me!"

Oz wanted to explain, even if he had no idea where to begin. He didn't want to lose Elliot so he grabbed his arm as the Nightray turned to leave.

Elliot jerked his hand away nearly hitting Oz, "Don't touch me!" He walked backwards, leaving quickly, "Stay the fuck away from me Vessalius! Don't come near me! And don't say a word of this to _anyone_!" All Elliot could think to do was to stay away from Oz. He had his answer now. The reason he hated sleeping. The reason he had those horrible nightmares. Everything made sense in the light of truth, but the truth was terrifying to swallow. He had to see Reo. Elliot gritted his teeth as he turned his back to Oz_. I have to stay away from Oz, and I have to see Reo._

"Elliot . . ." Oz watched him leave, forcing himself to accept Elliot's words. He felt himself grow dizzy as he tried to digest the previous events until everything went black.

With that, he passed out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Thanks for reading, everyone. Please lemme know what you thought. *hearts and stars*

I am working on a sequel, but it'll be M rated(Oz/Jack) and will therefore be a different story. Sorry, I don't know the title yet; just keep your eyes open. 3


End file.
